The method and the apparatus have special application at small, mobile, manually started internal combustion engine powered devices as e.g. accessories of different types as chainsaws, lawnmowers and outboard motors and the like. Especially at low speed, e.g. at start of such accessories, conventional ignition systems have difficulties to deliver sufficient spark energy in order to ensure a quick and reliable start.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,896 shows a method by means of which the burning time for the spark could be prolonged which gives an increase of the energy. But the method only gives small or no additions of energy at low speed.